Shattered Dawn
Shattered Dawn is a fanfiction starring the Dawn's Winglets: Dawn, Icefire, Strawberry, Cyclone, Sungazer (Oceanshell), and Daydream. Wattpad story: ☀https://www.wattpad.com/story/174236976-wings-of-fire-shattered-dawn A new prophecy is about to unfold... Dawn, the daughter of the famous Dragon of Destiny, Queen Glory, is about to start at Jade Mountain. Joined with her friends Peacemaker and Strawberry, Dawn is set to explore the school founded by destiny itself, meet some new friends, have a normal dragon life. Except she's not a normal dragon. Dawn was a secret animus, so secret that only her family and Peacemaker know about her power. Now, if her secret was to be revealed by a certain dragonet, things would get extremely serious... The fate of Pyrrhia is settling on dawn's shoulders. Prophecy Of the fire in your nightmares, '' ''Of the fury in your dreams, Lies an evil deep inside her, as vile as it seems. Of the darkness out there waiting, Of the dragon in its claws, Will feed that evil within, until she falls into its jaws. Of the flames that burn the forest, Of the death within its smolders, The continent will collapse around you... The fate of Pyrhhia lies on dawn's shoulders. Prologue A jet black egg sat peacefully under the light of the two whole moons, almost oblivious to the power she would hold. Almost. The dragonet inside struggled furiously against her prison, scraping her weak claws against the shell. She couldn't form words yet, she could hardly think properly, but she was conscious, and she heard the voices outside. "Are you sure it's tonight?" said a voice, anxious and male. "It will hatch tonight?" "Yes, Deathbringer," said another voice, a much calmer female. "It'll be fine." "It looks too big to be fine," the male voice fretted. "Did something happen?" "No. By all the moons, Deathbringer. It'll be fiiiiiine. Quit your anxious babble, it's about to hatch." Awareness seemed to strike the dragonet like a thunderbolt. She sensed another heartbeat in her egg, another creature clawing frustratedly at the walls. If she had the words, she would've thought brother. She joined the other dragonet, fighting harder. A satisfying cracking sound came from the walls. "Why's it turning silver?!" the male said, his voice growing higher in anxiety. "Is that normal?!" "For NightWing eggs, yes," the female answered. "Hope told me. They turn silver when they hatch under full moons." Krrk. Crack. The dragonet pressed harder against the walls, getting frustrated. The moons were calling to her, urging her to come out. KR. KRAK-KRAK. The walls fell away. Moonlight poured through, sinking into the dragonets scales. Her brother appeared next to her. He opened his eyes. They were a versant emerald green, lined with a single silver scale. "Twins, Glory!" The male said delightedly. The dragonet turned to the dragons in front of her. One was barely visible, he was as black as the night. That was Father. The other was a startling pink, with starbursts of yellow streaking through her scales. That was Mother. "They're beautiful, she gasped. She picked the female dragonet up, and the dragonet felt a burst of warmth and content, although she didn't know what it meant yet. "They look a bit like Peacemaker, don't you think?" "Yeah," Father agreed, picking up the other dragonet, who cooed and prodded at his snout wonderingly. Mother laughed. "I'm calling this one Dawn," she said, turning to the dragonet in her talons. "Princess Dawn. It has a ring to it." "It's a beautiful name," Father said, spreading his wing across Mother's back and looking at the dragonet’s tiny wings. They were black, but speckled with constellations of rainbows. Dawn. Dawn. The dragonet liked that name. She spread her small wings and the rainbow scales freckling her wing membrane all turned lilac with curiousity. “This one should be Dusk,” Father suggested gesturing to the dragonet in his arms with his other wing, who had his talons around Father’s snout now, making it difficult to speak. “Y’know, to be different from Dawn. They are twins, after all.” Mother nudged Father’s snout with hers. “Of course.” Father set Dusk down on the earth. “I’m guessing they can read minds, then?” He tapped the silver scales by Dusk’s eyes, and the little dragonet squeaked in surprise. ”And see the future,” Mother added, nodding. “I can’t wait to tell Hope and Moon and Kinkajou. And Clay, Sunny,Tsunami, Starflight—“ ”I get it, I get it!” Father yelped. “You have a lot of friends, I know.” Dawn looked away from her parents and down at her new talons. They were small and an ebony colour, tinged with hints of purple and blue. But something interesting was happening with them. They were tingling. They were magic. Chapter One "Dawny!" Princess Dawn raced through the treetops, chasing after her little sister, Firefly. She snapped her tail around a branch loudly, scaring a few bright blue parakeets into the air. She'd decided to keep the colour-changing scales scattered under her wings an emerald green. Firefly laughed. "Can't catch meeeee!" she called. "KINKAJOU?!" Dawn yelled into the canopy of green overhead. "LITTLE HELP?!" "Sure," came Kinkajou's voice from somewhere above the princess. A very solid patch of air slammed into Firefly, making her shriek in surprise. Kinkajou came into view, her scales a pale pink streaked through with veins of sunshine yellow. The RainWing flared her wings at the last moment to slow the fall, then pinned the little princess to the ground. "Ack!" said Firefly, wriggling in Kinkajou's grip. "no FAIIIIIIR. You have a BETTER TEAM THEN I DOOOOO." "Hey!" said Moon, climbing down from a tree, looking slightly affronted. "I caught Dawn for you just a few minutes ago!" "That didn't COUNT because you didn't PIN HER TO THE GROUND," Firefly complained. She glared at Kinkajou. "Let me go!" "Only if you stop whining," Kinkajou replied in a sing-song sort of voice, which made Firefly's colour-changing scales turn umber brown with stripes of orange streaking through. "DAWWWWWWWWWWN!!" Firefly yelled desperately. "HEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!" Dawn was laughing too hard to take her seriously. "Kinkajou," she said. "Let her go, please." Looking slightly disgruntled, Kinkajou lifted her talons away from Firefly. The little princess sprung up and stuck her forked black tongue out at the RainWing, who immediately turned green in response and flicked her tongue at her back. "Aren't you supposed to be at Jade Mountain?" Moon tilted her head at Dawn. "I heard Queen Glory talking about sending you there." "Oh!" Dawn shuffled her talons. "R-right." She was nervous about going to school, but not because of the usual, 'ack so many dragons I want to hide' way. Although that was pretty close. Dawn was an animus. It was the reason she'd grown up secluded from her tribes, the reason all the NightWings hated her. She still remembered the day they found out two years ago... --oOo-- Dawn and her sister Firefly were hidden in the treetops, surrounded by shadow. Dawn's twin brother Dusk was out at the ongoing party outside, celebrating Glory's fifth anniversary as queen. ''(A/N: idk how long she was queen so ehhhh lets go with this) ''Firefly whimpered as Dawn spread her wings around her, hiding her little sister from view of the wary NightWings below. "Dawny," whispered Firefly, her voice barely audible over the raging party and the clamour of voices and laughs. "What do you want to show me?" Her rainbow scales were pale green with fear, but bubbles of light blue floated through her wings, indicating that she was curious. '' ''Dawn met her sister's acid green eyes. '' I have to tell you, ''she thought. ''You're the only one who would understand. ''Dawn inhaled slightly. It was now or never. "Firefly," she said quietly, brushing her wingtip with hers. "I'm an animus. Please don't tell anyone." Her sister gasped. "The magic dragons? One of those?" Her scales were definitely more blue then green now. "Really?" Dawn pressed a talon to Firefly's mouth. "Yes..." she breathed. "But a secret one. Like Turtle. Promise me you'll keep quiet." Firefly nodded fiercely. "Anything, Dawn." Dawn noticed that her sister was wearing the tailband Dawn had given her herself for her hatching day. It was made of silver, with little diamonds spiraling down it like a snake made of stars. '' ''"Here," Dawn whispered. She rested a talon on Firefly's tailband. "I enchant this tailband so the dragon wearing it will be completely invulnerable to harm; no one will be able to claw her, no one will be able to bite her, no one will be able to hurt her in any way." The tingling in Dawn's claws seemed to grow stronger, tranferring the enchantment into the tailband. Finished, Dawn lifted her claws from Firefly's tail. "Done." "Wow," Firefly breathed. She whipped her tail back and forth, studying it. "Thank y--" She was cut off from her sentence by an almighty roar of fury. Dawn whipped around, breathing hard, to spot a flapping black sillhouette, barely visible in the night sky. She recognized that roar, the way that NightWing flapped their wings, the way their unfriendly red eyes pierced through the very core of Dawn's confidence. It was Nebula, Dawn's very worst nightmare. Firefly instantly turned green again. "She saw you..." she whispered. Nebula leaned forward, so close Dawn could smell the smoky fire in her breath. '' ''"You're an animus," Nebula hissed. "Aren't you?" "Nebula, please don't tell anyone," Dawn pleaded. "No one can know..." "And let you do terrible things with that...that ''curse?!" Nebula scoffed. "You're a monster with that magic. I will not let you kill any dragons."'' These words cut deeper then Nebula probably realised. Dawn reached out a talon, but the NightWing had already turned away from her. "QUEEN GLORY!" Nebula yelled. "YOUR DAUGHTER IS AN ANIMUS!" The world was collapsing around her, around Nebula's words. A collective gasp came from the party below. Dawn felt the tears streaming down her snout from her eyes, she saw how her nightmare had come true, she heard the shouts and yells and protests rising from the two tribes.... "ENOUGH!" Dawn heard the sharp voice of her mother silence her subjects. '' ''"Dawn, Firefly," she called, her voice deep and commanding. "Show yourselves." Dawn heard her little sister sobbing behind her. She was unable to stop her tears, too. Putting one wing around her, she glided down from the treetops and onto the leaf-strewn ground. '' ''She spotted the regal figure of her mother standing imposingly in front of her, on a raised wooden dais. Glory's scales were a scarlet red. Dawn didn't know if it was intentional or if her mother was angry with her. "Mother--" she whispered, not sure how to put all the guilt and betrayal she felt into words. "Everyone clear out," said Glory, spreading her wings at her subjects. "Go home." A murmuring of protest rose up from the crowd. "We want to see justice!" "She shouldn't be able to live anymore?" "What if she's already lost her soul?" "I said CLEAR OUT!" Glory yelled. Dawn had never heard her mother sound so demanding. The RainWings and NightWings flew quickly into the trees. Dawn advanced, wanting to throw herself into her mother's wings and apologise repeatedly, about being reckless, about being an animus, about being hatched in the first place... Instead, Glory's scales turned into a worried green colour and she wrapped her wings around her daughters. Dawn found herself crying helplessly into her mother's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Mother, I'm really sorry, this is all my fault--" "No." Glory's voice was so much more softer then Dawn expected. "It is not your fault. You can't help being an animus. I can't be mad at you." She met her eldest daughter's eyes. "But you have to stay hidden from now on. Don't interact with the NightWings or RainWings. The NightWings, especially, might have the urge to kill you on sight." "What about Peacemaker?" Dawn blurted."And Moon? And Kinkajou?" Glory sighed. "They can visit you whenever they want. I'll make sure of it." Dawn nodded. She appreciated all the stress her mother had to go through, hiding her daughter completely like this. But all she wanted to do was throw herself out of the rainforest, and fly, fly, fly away, and vanish from the world in the process. --oOo-- Chapter Two Suddenly Dawn was back in reality, listening to Moon tell Firefly about Jade Mountain. "--And Starflight's the librarian, he's also blind. If Princess Dawn is going, maybe me and Peacemaker could escort her there?" (A/N: Peacemaker and Dawn are a thing in case you haven't realised.) Peacemaker! ''Dawn's heart sang. "Uh, sure," she said, trying to sound casual and folding her wings tightly when the scales under them turned bright pink. Firefly giggled and Dawn shot her a glare. "I'll get him," said Kinkajou, speading her wings "It'll be fun to see him again." She shot Moon a look aggravatingly stuffed with secrets. "Can I come too?" Dawn volunteered. "Just--y'know--to see him." Kinkajou cocked an eyebrow at her, and she looked as if she was making a desperate effort not to laugh. "Sure." "Because you LOOOOOOOOOOVE him," Firefly sang loudly, trampling around on the mulch and almost stomping on a small green frog, who burbled at her indignantly. "I do NOT," Dawn protested. "He's just...a really nice dragon, that's all." "Yeah, sure." Her little sister ruffled her wings, turning a very arrogant shade of lavender. "Come on, then, Princess." Kinkajou motioned to Dawn with one of her wings. She took off, flapping onto a branch and landing on it with her wings spread. Dawn flicked her tail and followed. Peacemaker lived with his mother, Hope, in a small thatched hut near Dawn's favourite gnarled tree. (Idk where he lives lets go with this) Its roots dug under Peacemaker's house, surfacing near its entrance. Firefly loved jumping over them. Dawn and Kinkajou landed near the side, where Luna the SilkWing (this is just some alternate future where she helps Hope with research this isnt related to anything in the series) was waiting. She and Hope worked on a Pantala study project together, so she had moved in with Peacemaker. Her scales were a dainty caterpillar green, clashing with the canopy of emerald green leaves overhead. "Hello, Princess Dawn," Luna greeted her, bowing slightly. "Hello, Kinkajou." "Hey," said Kinkajou. "We're looking for Peacemaker." "Oh, he's--" Luna started, but he was interrupted by a loud shout of "I'M HERE!" The black shape of Peacemaker bounded out of his hut. He gave a shout of joy when he spotted Dawn. "Princess!" He swept her up in his wings, making her heart explode. "What took you so long?!" "A game of Tag," Dawn admitted when Peacemaker set her down again. "We've come to see if you could escort Dawn to Jade Mountain," Kinkajou piped up. "Oh, sure!" Peacemaker replied cheerfully, brushing his wing with Dawn's. "I'm supposed to be there, anyway." "Then why aren't you?" Luna teased. Peacemaker thwapped her with his tail and she reeled off, laughing. "You know why," Peacemaker said to her. "I've been helping you with your research because you keep getting distracted with the concept of scavengers." "They're reading monkey creatures!" Luna protested, throwing up her wings. "How could I not get distracted?! We should catch one to study!" "You and Winter should meet up sometime," Kinkajou suggested amusedly. "Maybe you could help him with his Sanctuary project." (A/N: idk how long the Sanctuary thing was gonna take so i just assumed it would take a while) "Oh, no," said Luna. "I've promised Swordtail I'd visit him sometime. This Sanctuary project sounds like a talonful compared to the research I'm already having to keep up with anyway." "You mean ''I ''have to keep up with," Peacemaker corrected her. "Like I said, you keep getting distrac--" Luna silenced him by throwing a faceful of silk up his snout. Peacemaker blinked, then sneezed, trying to snort out the silk out of his nose. Both Dawn and Luna laughed. "We should get going, then," said Dawn, helping Peacemaker pick some silk off his snout. Kinkajou nodded. "I'll grab Moon." She turned and flew off again. Dawn watched her go, then turned to Peacemaker. "So, what winglet are you in?" "Ruby Winglet," he answered. "I share caves with Whitewash the SeaWing. He's actually a pretty decent clawmate." "Are there any Pantalan dragonet there yet?" "No..." Peacemaker turned to the SilkWing behind him. "Luna, have you gotten any of your friends to come over to Pyrrhia yet?" "Not yet," Luna said. "I sent letters to Blue and Cricket, and they're both said they're busy. I haven't tried Swordtail or Sundew yet, I'll work on it." "Cool," Peacemaker replied. "Oh, look, Kinkajou's back." Kinkajou was indeed returning She glided down from the treetops, the black shape of Moon on her tail. "Moon!" Peacemaker yelled, waving his tail at her. Moon canted her wings so she landed right in front of him, grinning broadly. "Hey!" she brushed her wing lightly with Peacemaker's (Dawn felt a sudden stab of envy) then turned to the princess. "Just got a letter from Sunny. It has your winglet list on it. ''Dear Princess Dawn said, I'm Princess Sunny, one of the school administrators and a dragonet of destiny. You have been enrolled at Jade Mountain Academy and your winglet is listed below: SAPPHIRE WINGLET IceWing: Icefire (Sky/Ice) MudWing: Mire (Sky/Mud) NightWing: Dawn (Rain/Night) RainWing: Daydream (Sea/Rain) SandWing: Sungazer (Sand/Night) SkyWing: Cyclone (Sky/Sea) SeaWing: Strawberry (Sea/Rain) You are part of our first hybrids winglets. Me and the rest of the admins wish you luck! ''- Princess Sunny'' "Can I see?" Peacemaker asked. Dawn handed him the paper, and he scanned it enthusiastically. "Oh!" he exclaimed. "You're with Strawberry! Isn't she one of your friends?" Dawn nodded. "She's in the Sea Kingdom. I haven't seen her in a while. It'll be nice to meet her again." "Ooooo!" said Kinkajou, sidling over to peer over Dawn's head. "Sungazer! Isn't that the daughter of Sunny and Starflight?" "Yes," Moon nodded. "I met her once. She's inherited both her mother's cheerfulness and her father's intelligence." "Oh, and this is convenient," Dawn commented. "Strawberry and her sister Daydream are in the same winglet." "STOP PORING OVER BITS OF PAPER!" Luna barked suddenly, making them all jump. "Aren't you meant to be going somewhere?!" "Right!" Moon flared her wings. "Let's go!" she took off, stirring up bits of leaves with the draught she had created. Dawn suddenly felt a rush of fear and adrenalin. She was going to school finally. Wow. Kinkajou and Luna retreated into the hut. Peacemaker spread his wings, but Dawn hesitated. "Princess?" Peacemaker brought a wing over her. "What's up?" "Peacemaker..." Dawn whispered. "What if--" the words got caught in her throat, but she forced them out. "What if the dragons there don't like me because I'm an animus?" Peacemaker blinked, hesitating. "You don't have to tell them that you're an animus," he suggested. "You can act normal." "But that would be lying," Dawn fretted. "Moon said that worked out terribly for her..." He thought for a moment, then cocked his neck to meet her eyes. (inspirational speech coming up...) "Look," he said, twining his tail around hers and catching on of her talons. "Animus magic is a powerful thing. Some dragons are scared of what it can do. Some worry that an animus's soul is always guaranteed to be doomed, as soon as they hatch. But its not the animus magic that makes you evil. Its the decisions you make, and the things you do." Peacemaker's emerald eyes shone. "And no dragon does anything better then you do." "Peacemaker--" "If the dragons at Jade Mountain can't see that you're the best dragon in the world, they're all blind toads that can't see past their superstitious nonsense, by my standards. Dawn laughed and nudged Peacemaker's neck with her snout. "Thanks. I needed a long-winded inspirational speech to lighten me up." "Anytime." He rested his chin on her head, and they stayed like that for a while, until Dawn broke away from him (aww~). "We should get going. Moon's probably waiting for us." "Of course," said Peacemaker, and they both flapped away, laughing and chasing each other to the clouds, and Dawn found herself, just for a moment, exactly where she wanted to be. Chapter 2 "Here!" Moon tilted her wings to land, diving to a large ledge protruding out of Jade Mountain. Dawn's wings ached and her joints screamed in agony, but she pushed forward. The black specks on the ledge gradually formed into dragons of all colour: crimson red, azure blue, golden yellow, icy white, seaweed green, umber brown, ebony black - the whole effect was both welcoming and overwhelming at the same time. Dawn planted her talons on the rock, folded her wings, and scanned the sea of dragons. No faces she could see were recognisable - although that wasn't surprising; she barely knew anyone anyway. Dawn heard Peacemaker and Moon land on either side of her. Peacemaker brushed his wingtip with hers. "There," said Moon, raising a talon to point at a pale yellow dragon a while away from them, standing by the entrance like an immensely bright statue. 'That's Sunny. She'll guide you to your winglet." "Okay." Dawn let her scales ripple into a golden colour to match Sunny's. Nudging Peacemaker with her shoulder, she weaved her way through the crowd of dragons (she nearly got thwapped in the face by a stray wing) until she met Sunny, who spotted her and smiled warmly. "Hi!" she said. "You must be Princess Dawn. Oh--" she bowed over her clipboard. Dawn was somewhat flustered. "W...no, you don't have to...y-you're royalty, too." She bent her knees in a small bow as well. "Oh, it's okay." Sunny cocked her head, and the small pouch around her neck thumped against her scales, which Dawn knew contained a piece of skyfire. All important dragons had a skyfire pouch now, to protect their thoughts from the growing population of mind readers. Dawn herself didn't need one; she was a mind reader herself, so her neck was bare. The only dragons who trusted her enough to not use skyfire was her family and Peacemaker. Sunny consulted her clipboard, running her talon down the list of names until she found Dawn's. "Oh, and welcome back, Peacemaker." "Hi," said Peacemaker. "Okay, so Peacemaker, you know where your cave is, Whitewash's already there... Dawn, yours is--" Can I come with her?" Peacemaker interrupted, and his tone suggested that Sunny shouldn't dare say otherwise. The dragon of destiny laughed lightly. "Sure. Dawn, your winglet is waiting for you in the prey center. The Ruby Winglet is there, too, so maybe you'll find Dusk there." She winked at Dawn, who laughed a little too heartily. "Okay, great, thank you!" The only reason Dusk had registered before Dawn was because he was extroverted. He wasn't afraid of other dragons being scared of him. He didn't have to worry about animus powers. Only Dawn ''had to suffer from ''that. As Peacemaker guided Dawn to the prey center, Dawn couldn't help feeling nervous. Her first time interacting with a dragon she didn't know, and already she was feeling nervous. They reached the prey center, which was packed with dragons. Only two groups were separated from the crowd, and Dawn guessed one was her winglet and the other was Dusk's. She spotted her brother with a tangerine in his talons, chatting with a fiery yellow SkyWing-looking dragon with black wings and a red underbelly striped with black. "Dawn!" Dusk cried, spreading his rainbow speckled wings. The yellow dragon hissed something at him and Dusk quickly withdrew them. "Dusk," Dawn greeted her brother, dipping her head slightly. "Hi. Is this your winglet?" He nodded. "Yours is over there," he said, pointing at a group of five or so with his free claw. "But before you rush over there I'd like you to meet my friend Flamespitter!" Dusk's companion bowed his head at Dawn, who shuddered internally. It was great that dragons respected her, but she never wanted to be greeted like this again. "Hello, Princess," Flamespitter said cheerfully. It was surprising how obvious the cheerful lilt in his voice was, Dawn had always potrayed SkyWings as grumpy from what her mother told her. Flamespitter's warm crimson eyes were wary and alert, as if he was a beetle trying not to get stomped on. They looked more welcoming then she had expected, too. "Hi," said Dawn, reaching out a talon to shake, but Flamespitter backed away quickly. "Don't touch me," he warned. "I have firescales." Dawn gasped. She'd heard stories about firescales dragons, each one equally as terrifying as the last. "Okay, sorry," said Dawn apologetically. "Are you a SkyWing or a hybrid?" "Hybrid," Flamespitter murmured. "I'm also part NightWing." Shoot. Both SkyWings and NightWings had reputations for being animus haters. Dawn wondered if she could ever be friends with this dragonet. "DAWN!" A voice cut through the tense atmosphere, unrecognizable but familiar at the same time. The princess whipped around to see a multicoloured dragon bounding toward her. She spread her wings and threw them around Dawn, hugging her fiercely. "Strawberry!" Dawn cried. "Long time no see!" "YA THINK?!" Strawberry yelled, making a group of three MudWings look at her weirdly. "Mother finally persuaded Anemone to let me go to school! I haven't seen you for three YEARS!" " "Okay!" Dawn said. "Not so loud, dragonets are looking at us weirdly." She used her wings to gently break away. "Is your sister here?" "Daydream? Yeah, she's here. She's talking to Mire, the MudWing in our winglet, have you seen him? A SkyWing-MudWing hybrid, and the son of Clay and Peril--" "Peril?" Flamespitter echoed, his head perking up. "the son of Peril?" Where is he?" "Over there," Strawberry said, flicking her powerful tail at a pair of dragonets: one a dark, deep scarlet, the other a floaty periwinkle blue," Flamespitter curled his tail, folded his wings into himself, and moved over to them, Dusk not far behind. "Have you met Icefire?" Strawberry asked immediately. "The SkyWing-IceWing hybrid in our winglet?" "We've got a lot of SkyWing hybrids on our winglet, huh?" said Dawn absent-mindedly. "Yeah, yeah." Strawberry dismissed Dawn's comment with a flick of her front talon. "But have you seen him? He's very ''cute." Dawn blinked at her friend. "W-what--" "You know, never mind," Strawberry said, flushing a light pink. "ANYWAY, you're my clawmate. Isn't this exciting?" We're sharing a cave together!" Dawn opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted gently by the arrival of a pale sandy-coloured dragonet, the undersides of her wings flecked with white, like silver glitter tossed onto a slab of obsidian. "Hello!" the newcomer grinned warmly, and Dawn realized Sunny had given her the same welcoming smile. "I'm Sungazer, the daughter of Sunny and Starflight. I just so happen to be in your winglet!" "Awesome," said Strawberry. Dawn tried to smile, but she felt like it came out as a weak grimace. Then a voice sounded in her head, low and menacing. ''You could kill all these dragons just by raising a claw. Dawn shook her head subconsciously. So what? It didn't mean she had to. Think of the power you wield, ''The voice said again. ''You're dangerous. The dragons here aren't afraid of you yet. But they will be. ''Stop, ''Dawn tried to tell the voice. She pressed her talons to her head, gritting her jaws so tightly that it hurt "Dawn?" Suddenly Peacemaker was there, twining his tail around hers and bringing a wing around her. "Are you okay." Dawn looked up into Peacemaker's solemn gaze and nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine." Chapter 4 (WIP) The voice didn't creep into her head other then that time, but that didn't stop Dawn from being paranoid. Their first class was along the hall, somewhere near the library. Dawn followed Strawberry to a small room around the corner. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Canon)